A Tail of Two Wolves
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: A cute liitle story of Blue and Hige. Well, will this story stay so cute when a certain something happens? Find out and R&R please!


-1A/N: Okay. I'm in the mood to write a Hige/Blue fic. Hige/Blue is my FAV pairing along with Sango/Miroku. But, neways, on with the romance!

Disclaimer: I don't own any wolf's rain characters.

"Lifesaver?" Hige held out a packet towards the girl next to him; Blue. They were alone on an open field together. The moonlight bathed them in a soft white tint.

"No thanks." She was laying down in the tall grass and looking straight up. 'I wish she'd cast that dreamy look my way…' Hige thought to himself.

"C'mon. They're butter rum! I know those are your favorite."

"Heh. All right." Blue took the packet from him and sucked on the lifesaver. "Mmm…"

"Ya know…" Hige scooted a little closer to her. "We're going into the city tomorrow. You wanna come?" He looked hopefully at her.

"Well, I guess I could go. Are the rest of the pack coming, too?"

"Um, well. Yeah." He looked sideways.

"Oh." That was all she said and Hige felt awkward in the prolonged silence.

'Is she testing me?' He thought to himself as he shot quick repetitive glances from Blue to his feet. 'Why is she so at ease? She hates me, I know it!' He let out a groan. Blue looked over to him.

"Something wrong?" She questioned. Hige looked up immediately.

"OH! Nothing! Heh. Just thinking! Nothing's wrong at all! Heh heh heh…" 'Uh oh… she's not buying it! Wait! Disguise…' He got up and dashed behind a tree. Blue looked stunned.

"Uh… Hige? You okay? You seem a bit, er, nervous…"

'SHE LOOKS WORRIED! YES! Wait! No! She's worried! But, about me!' He jumped out from behind the tree. "I'm fine. Uh… heh. Don't mind me! I was just, uh… just playing hide and go seek! Ya. You're it!" He dashed off to a nearby bush. Blue just sat there. 'Now she _really _hates me!' He sniffed silently to himself. 'That was so naïve! Huh? She smiling…?" Hige peeked out from behind his bush and, sure enough, she was smiling!

"Okay, Hi-san! Here I come!" She got up and started to look for him.

'No way! She's actually playing along? This is great!' He sniggered.

"A laughing bush? Gee. I wonder why that bush is laughing unless…" She grabbed Hige and tickled him to the ground. "Now you're it!" She laughed.

"Heh, fine! But, next time, I won't be so easy to find!" He smiled, turned around, and started to count to 30. "One, two three…" Blue ran and hid in the tallest grass she could find. 'He'll never find me here!' She smirked.

"29, 30! Ready or not! Here I come!" He called and started to run to the grass where Blue's scent was. "GOTCHA!" He jumped on top of her.

"Hey!" She giggled. "You're not allowed to use tracking!" She turned him over so she was on top of him.

"You did!" Hige put her beneath him again. He leaned in slowly, waiting for the 'go-ahead' from Blue.

"Hige…" He could feel her breath warming his face. She started to lean up as Hige wrapped his arms around her. "Blue…" Their lips as near as possible without touching. 'This is it!' Hige thought.

"HIIIIIIIIGEEEEEEE!" A girlish voice sounded through the open field. "HIGE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hige leapt off Blue and let her lightly fall back to the ground. He was bright red.

"Uh… g-gotta go…" He stuttered, turning on the spot. 'Why does she look so content? It bugs the crap outta me!' He thought.

"HIGE!" The girlish voice, he discovered, was Toboes', who was bounding up to him at full pace. "There you are! C'mon! We gotta get back!" Toboe pulled at Higes' arm.

"Don't you know when not to show up?" Hige glared down at the pup. "UGH! I was just about to…, well, you wouldn't understand! You're too young!" He blushed even more at what he was about to tell Toboe. "Wait here!"

Blue was sitting upright listening to everything that they had been talking about. "It's okay, Hi-san. We can always continue tomorrow…" She stood up and advanced on him. "Or, today…" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. After a couple of seconds, she pulled back, smiling. "See you tomorrow!" She turned and ran off in wolf form.

Hige just stood there, jaw dropped and stunned. Toboe was bright red.

"Uh… Hige…?" Toboe was unsure whether to talk or not. He'd never really been in this situation before. "Uh… should we go… or… not…?" His sentence faded at these last words.

"Yeah…" Hige said, dreamily. "Yeah, we should…" He turned and put his arm around Toboes' neck; leaning against him. "So, kid, wanna know about the birds and the bees?" Hige looked down at Toboe.

"Uh… the what and the what?" Toboe looked up confused. Hige sniggered.

"Heh. Well, once upon a time, there was a guy and a gal…"

A/N: Well well well… What will happen tomorrow? Will everything go okay for te two now happy couple? Will Toboe ever understand the birds and the bees? (I doubt it…) Find out, in the much longer chapter 2 of A Tail of Two Wolves.


End file.
